


Underneath the Stars

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 13: StargazingIt's the Chocobros first time camping. Gladio reveals to them a hidden secret of the wild outdoors.*Takes place during the events of the game, but no spoilers*
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *Yeets fic at you* Enjoy!

“Prompto, would you mind starting the fire?” Ignis asks from across the campsite. 

“Sure Iggy!” The blond walks over to the center of the haven and works on arranging the wood. He goes and grabs a match from Ignis before lighting it and nursing the fire to life.

The Advisor returns to setting up his portable stove and table in preparation for tonight’s dinner, while the Shield works on pitching their tent and Noctis sets up the chairs around the fire pit.

***

The day certainly had not gone to plan. After leaving the Crown City this morning, the four expected smooth sailing to the port of Galdin Quay, though it seemed the universe had other plans. Of course, their car had to break down just a few miles outside of Insomnia. Of course, the repairs would cost more gil than they had on them. And, of course, the ever-cheerful repair woman Cindy had an ever-so convenient solution to their dilemma: hunting.

Which leads the four men to where they are now. The smaller packs of sabertusks they had taken on earlier in the day had proven to be little trouble, but the next target, a dualhorn, is said to be a more formidable foe. Ignis suggested they should rest and save their strength before the battle, and the four decided on a haven not too far from where the beast was last seen.

***

“Now then, what shall we have for dinner? Perhaps a stew?”

Sounds of agreement come from the other three men.

“I’ll make sure to add extra vegetables into your serving, Highness.” Ignis says, pulling out the needed ingredients.

Noctis turns and makes a face of disgust at Ignis, to which Ignis laughs at, before collapsing into one of the camping chairs and pulling out his phone. Prompto joins him a moment later, and the two get lost in a battle of King’s Knight. Gladio hammers the last stake of the tent into the rocky ground, and turns towards the fire to settle into his own chair.

The sun was low in the Leiden sky by the time dinner was done. Ignis dishes out four servings, and brings the bowls to the other three, before grabbing his own and joining them around the fire. By the time they finish eating, the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the sky was dark. The fire burned low as Ignis collects the dishes and brings them over to a bucket of water that he had gathered earlier, and begins to clean them. He finishes the dishes and packs them away, before returning to the others and relaxing. Noctis and Prompto were still engrossed in their phones.

Gladio closes the book that he has been reading and sets it aside, before sighing and looking up at the sky.

‘ _Hmmm, no moon tonight, huh?_ ’

He has a sudden thought and turns to the others to speak, “You guys wanna see something cool?”

Noctis looks up from his phone, “Yeah, what is it?”

Prompto and Ignis turn their attention to him.

Gladio gets up from his chair, and walks to grab the pail of water, before returning to the campfire.

“Here, come stand next to the fire.”

The other three do so, and Gladio takes the water and extinguishes the flames.

“What’d you do that for?” Prompto asks.

Gladio simply smiles at them, and says, “Look up.”

Turning their heads towards the sky, the other three gasp at what the darkness had revealed. Thousands upon thousands of stars litter the darkness and cast their light onto the land below. The band of a faraway galaxy stretches across the sky, painting the black canvas with purples, pinks and blues. They had never seen anything like it.

“Wooooooaaaaahhhhhh,” Prompto gasps.

“This is….” Noctis starts, though he didn’t finish.

“Yeah…,” Gladio sighs, “When my dad used to take Iris and I camping as kids, this was always my favorite part…He used to tell me about all the constellations, all the stories about the night sky. It’s sad that you can’t see this from the city with all the lights, but…” he trails off. “It kinda puts things into perspective…just how big the universe is, what's out there...” 

The four continue to take in the scene, before Noctis speaks up.

“Would you tell us? What your dad told you about the stars…?”

Gladio looks at the Prince, not expecting the question from him, but smiles nonetheless, “I would love to.”

They felt like kids again. The next few hours were filled with Gladio pointing at the sky, tracing the constellations with his hand and sharing the legends behind them. The four of them eventually got to where they could barely keep their eyes open, though rather than move into the tent, the set up their sleeping bags outside, not wanting to miss a second of the view. The four brothers eventually fall asleep under the stars, embraced in their soft light.

***

“Hey Noct,” Prompto turned towards the dark-haired boy, “Do you think the kings of the past are up there?” He giggles lightly.

Noctis smacks him on the arm, laughing with him. “Dude, this isn’t the Lion King.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't get over how beautiful the world is in the game, like someone take me there so I can just explore it. I kinda tried to model the star gazing scene after the Star Canopy scene from the movie The Croods (anyone remember that movie?) Hope that was the vibe that you guys got from this, and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for more FFXV content and pictures of my cats! :D


End file.
